marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 300
* Power Man * Spider-Man/Symbiote * Avengers :*Captain Marvel (Monica Rambeau) :*Scarlet Witch :*Starfox :*Thor :*Vision :*Wasp Locations: * Crossroads * New York City :*Manhattan :*Avengers Mansion :*Central Park :*Greenwich Village :*Doctor Strange's Mansion :*Sanctum Sanctorum Items: * Adamantium Hulk statue * Cloak of Levitation * Daredevil's Billy Club * Mjolnir * Orb of Agamotto Vehicles: * S.H.I.E.L.D. Hoverflier | Cast1 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) | Cast2 = Avengers (Earth-616) | Cast3 = S.H.I.E.L.D. (Earth-616) | Cast4 = Gabriel Jones (Earth-616) | Cast5 = Katherine Waynesboro (Earth-616) | Cast6 = Peter Parker (Earth-616) | Cast7 = Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) | Cast8 = Janet van Dyne (Earth-616) | Cast9 = Monica Rambeau (Earth-616) | Cast10 = Wanda Maximoff (Earth-616) | Cast11 = Vision (Earth-616) | Cast12 = Stephen Strange (Earth-616) | Cast13 = Eron (Earth-616) | Cast14 = Thor Odinson (Earth-616) | Cast15 = Luke Cage (Earth-616) | Cast16 = Daniel Thomas Rand-K'ai (Earth-616) | Cast17 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-616) | Location1 = New York City | Location2 = Manhattan | Location3 = Greenwich Village | Location4 = Stephen Strange's Mansion (Earth-616) | Location5 = Sanctum Sanctorum | Location6 = Central Park | Location7 = Crossroads | Item1 = Cloak of Levitation | Item2 = Daredevil's Billy Club | Item3 = Mjolnir | Item4 = Orb of Agamotto | Item5 = Adamantium | Vehicle1 = SHIELD Hoverflier | Notes = * Double-sized issue. * Special thanks is attributed to Alan Kupperberg and Danny Bulanadi. | Trivia = * Mayor Ed Koch makes a brief appearance in this issue. Koch was the real-world Mayor of New York City from 1978 to 1989. In this issue, he is seen speaking on the telephone with then New York State governor, Mario Cuomo. * The title to this issue "Days of Rage!" is actually part of a billboard sign seen in the opening pages of this issue. The Hulk tears the "Days of Rage!" sign in half and hurls the pieces down upon the crowd. * This is not the only incident wherein the Hulk will be exiled to another world courtesy of Doctor Strange. As a member of the Illuminati, Strange and his colleagues will one day exile the Hulk to the planet Sakaar during the "Planet Hulk" storyline. | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Hulk image gallery * Hulk chronology page * Hulk quotes page * Monica Rambeau chronology page * Doctor Strange chronology page * Daredevil chronology page * Gabe Jones chronology page * Human Torch chronology page * Iron Fist chronology page * Kate Waynesboro chronology page * Power Man chronology page * Spider-Man chronology page * Scarlet Witch chronology page * Starfox chronology page * Thor chronology page * Vision chronology page * Wasp chronology page | Recommended = *Incredible Hulk (Volume 1) *Incredible Hulk (Volume 2) *Defenders (Volume 1) *Defenders (Volume 2) *Rampaging Hulk (Volume 1) *Rampaging Hulk (Volume 2) *Tales to Astonish (Volume 1) | Links = * Incredible Hulk profile at Wikipedia * Incredible Hulk profile at Marvel Universe * Incredible Hulk profile at Toonopedia * Incredible Hulk series index at the Grand Comics Database * Incredible Hulk series index at CBDB * Incredible Hulk series index at Comicbookdb.com * Hulk Library }}